


Warmaiden

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Frostfall [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Kinktober, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Adrianne and the others are expecting company, though the girl in question doesn't know that. They intend to give their not-so-surprise guest a show she won't soon forget.





	Warmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Kinktober prompts - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (1st), Double penetration (16th) and Bukkake (28th), with some Aftercare (31st) thrown in for good measure. 
> 
> Side note for all unaware: this is an alternative look at Chapter 1 of my main smut fic, The Edged Lexicon, in which the main character Nadine is discovered stealing a book then taking a peek at what's happening below. Feel free to take a read if you want to see how it looks from the other side.
> 
> As always, any feedback and comments are super appreciated - especially in regards to the polyamory points, I'd really love to know if I hit the right notes with dialogue/tone etc. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy! <3

“Are we sure this is going to work?”

Adrianne Avenicci paced the floor of the homestead, draining her goblet of the last of the wine as her words hung heavy in the room. She had mulled over the plan several times, her and the others hammering out the little details, but she still remained hesitant, and her stomach churned with uncertainty.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Ulfberth replied, wrapping his large, muscled arm around her waist, soothing her nerves. “And even if she doesn’t take the bait, we’ll still have an enjoyable evening, hmm?”

Ulfberth kissed along her neck, his soft lips in contrast to the rough scratch of his thick beard. His embrace tightened as Adrianne rubbed up against him, feeling his manhood grow hard between them already.  _ He wasn’t wrong. _

“Oh, but she’ll take the bait,” Nazir said in a velvet-smooth baritone, his dark brown eyes glinting. “They always do.”

He wasn’t wrong, either. Both Ysolda and Ingun had entered the Sanctum willingly. The new girl, however...the way Brynjolf told it, she seemed less experienced, more innocent. But with that, also much more curious, and much more adventurous. 

“You’re both right,” Adrianne sighed, letting herself be placated a little. “Everyone in position?”

Her husband’s warm, kind face darkened, giving way to the stony exterior that made the heat grow fierce in her core. “Not quite, slut - get on the bed.”

Adrianne felt the shift, almost imperceptible yet incredibly meaningful. She was no longer the one calling the shots. She complied, feeling the heat roil in her core already.

Adrianne watched as her husband disrobed from his armour, giving way to a spectacularly muscular physique accented with shocks of thick, black hair. After fifteen years of their being together, she’d never tired of the sight of it - strong and rugged, his Nordic body chiselled from battle and from helping run the forge. That didn’t stop her from enjoying Nazir’s body, however, admiring the Redguard as he removed his clothes and revealed his own breathtaking form - less imposing and large than her husband’s, but still powerful. His muscles rippled under deep brown skin; features sculpted from countless hours of Alik’r combat training. 

“Undress.” Ulfberth’s command was cold and concise. 

Adrianne complied, taking her time untying the laces on the front of her dress. She knew they liked a show, and she was only too happy to give it to them - it would be in-keeping with the theme of the evening, after all. She smiled as she chased the laces further downward, freeing her ample breasts from the fabric and running her hand down her soft, toned stomach. Her dress fell easily from her shoulders, leaving her bare from the waist up as the fabric bundled at her hips. Unfastening the hooks tucked out of sight, the remainder of the dress tumbled to the ground, presenting her curvaceous frame to the hungry onlookers. She watched them intently as she hooked her finger into her smallclothes and hoisted them down with an agonising slowness. Ulfberth’s face gave away little, but she knew him well enough to spot the lustful glint in his deep blue eyes. Nazir’s look was far more obvious; a ravenous wolf sizing up his prey. Both intoxicated Adrianne entirely. For this evening, she was theirs to do with as they wished.

She stood in front of the men, skin taut with anticipation and desire, her body presented for their approval. Ulfberth cupped her cheek, brushing it gently with his large thumb.

“Such an obedient slut, displaying herself so wantonly already,” Ulfberth purred, his voice low and gravelly, making Adrianne drip with need. “You love an audience, don’t you, minx?”

A devious smile danced across Adrianne’s lips as she answered. “Yes, Master.”

“By Sithis, how completely shameless this whore is,” Nazir remarked, his words dripping with ridicule and condescension as he gripped his long, thick cock. “Let’s hope our guest of honour has a shred more embarrassment for her actions than your wife here.” Then, looking down at Adrianne, his mouth curved into a cruel grin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Adrianne’s body blazed hotter than the fires of her forge under Nazir’s unyielding gaze, humiliated and aroused in equal parts by the bitter sting of his words. His own body was mere inches away from hers, and heat seemed to radiate from it, the impossibly deep brown skin promising to be as hot and soft as the sands of the Alik’r desert. A sharp V cut down his hips, scant black hair following, tracing the way down to his gorgeous endowment, which he stroked languidly and precisely.

“Suck.”

Adrianne needed no further prompting. Moving abruptly forward, she cupped Nazir’s balls in her hand, revelling in the way his cock twitched as she did so - his mouth said little, but his body was more forthcoming. Greedily, she lapped up the steady stream of precum that formed on the tip, savouring every last drop of the salty-sweet nectar. She barely registered the fingers wrapping around her hair, gripping her deep honeyed locks roughly.

“I said  _ suck _ , slut.”

With a startling suddenness, Nazir thrust his length into Adrianne’s mouth, making her whimper at the intrusion as she struggled to adjust. She had forgotten that Nazir was not a patient man. Still, she was every bit as talented as he was brusque, and was eager to make up for her previous transgression. She sucked his cock near-effortlessly, taking in every last inch of him with reckless enthusiasm, her spit trailing down his balls and thighs as she did so. Her lips gripped his curved, veined shaft, purring every time she felt the appendage throb and harden in her mouth, allowing Nazir to dictate the pace as he fucked her wet, willing mouth. The pair entered a fevered, frenzied rhythm, the sounds of Adrianne’s obscene attentions ricocheting around the room as Nazir struggled to stifle his own moans of enjoyment before roughly and suddenly pulling himself away.

“Fuck me, if Warmaiden’s ever goes out of business you could just whore yourself out for a living,” Nazir growled, wiping his spit-soaked cock against Adrianne’s face. 

“I might consider it if all my clients were as easy as you,” Adrianne shot back, smirking. “Have you seen my husband?” 

She knew it was a terrible idea to goad Nazir, but she could never resist the pull of playing with fire - seeing the glint of fury in his mahogany eyes, and knowing it would undoubtedly come back to burn her later on. She caught the brief challenge flicker across his pupils, the way his eyebrow raised as if to say  _ are you sure you want to do this?  _ The way her own smirk widened in response told him all he needed to know.

Nazir let loose a sinister chuckle, his face darkening. “Oh, Adrianne. Of all the things you could’ve called me, ‘easy’ may have been the most foolish. Because I’m going to make sure the rest of the evening is so very  _ uneasy _ for you.”

Adrianne shivered, despite the hearth behind her crackling and blazing with warmth. Even if Nazir couldn’t exact any physical pain or torture on her right now, he was bound to have something equally excruciating planned for her.  _ She knew from experience, and yet she never learned. Perhaps she never wanted to learn. _

Ulfberth stood by Nazir’s side, surveying Adrianne. “You just can’t help yourself, can you, Warmaiden?” 

Adrianne shook her head. “No, Master.”

Ulfberth tutted. “Such a glutton for punishment.” Then, turning to Nazir, he asked, “So, what’s the punishment to be?”

“Good question,” Nazir pondered, stroking his knotted beard. “Think we should have Adrianne put her money where her mouth is. See if she’s as good a cocksucker as she claims.”

Ulfberth beamed with pride. “That she is, but I’ve no problem letting her prove it.”

“Well, attending to your Nordic Greatsword should keep the blacksmith busy,” Nazir remarked, his smirk audible as he walked round behind Adrianne. “Meanwhile, I’m sure I can find somewhere to bury my blade.”

Adrianne whimpered and shook with desperate, lustful need.  _ Gods, she wanted nothing more than both men buried deep inside her. _

Nazir leaned in close, his hard, hot cock pressing against her back as his beard grazed her ear. “And don’t think for a second that you’re going to get to come after what you said to me, insolent slut.”

Adrianne’s moan of agonised desire was cut short as Ulfberth grabbed her hair and positioned her mouth on his cock, pushing his sizable head against her moist lips as they slowly began to engulf him. She gripped his thick shaft, shifting on her knees in order to position herself to best please her Master as she took more of him in, spurred on by the sounds of slick satisfaction as she did so. Needily, she arched upwards, silently begging for Nazir to take her already, yet knowing that he would only do so when she was completely aching and desperate.

A door opened upstairs.  _ She was here. _ Clearly, fate was on Adrianne’s side this evening.

Adrianne moaned around Ulfberth’s cock as she felt Nazir press against her cunt, running the head of his member against her slick opening as he breached it, slowly but steadfastly easing himself in. The pace was maddening. Adrianne sucked her husband with more fervour as she arched back further, attempting to greedily take in every inch of Nazir, but let loose a cry of frustration when he stole himself away from her, never letting her have what she wanted.

“Do you need to be taught how to behave properly, whore?” Nazir’s tone was cruel and dagger-sharp. His hands gripped into the flesh of her thighs, holding her in place.  _ At least they weren’t laying their retribution across her arse. _ Adrianne shuddered and whimpered her disagreement into her husband’s cock, realising further punishment would probably await her at the Sanctum.

Still, that was in the distant future. All she wanted to do was focus on the present. On pleasuring Ulfberth - the smooth, laboured sucking motions as she bobbed up and down, accepting his hot, thick length down his throat. On Nazir, pistoning in and out of her throbbing, aching, drenched cunt, never letting her get too satisfied, never allowing her too much reprieve from the gnawing need that built fiercely in her core. And on the figure above, who had since retrieved the book...and had come to take a look at what was happening.

Adrianne couldn’t look, afraid to make eye contact with the girl and scare her away. Instead, she wondered what she might be doing, what she might be thinking -  _ quite the show, no? _ Adrianne upped the ante, taking as much of Ulfberth as she could as she moaned indulgently around him.  _ This is a show you won’t soon forget, sweet slut... _ Nazir’s thrusts upped in intensity as Ulfberth’s hands gathered her deep honeyed locks and fucked her face, his growls of approval cutting through the wet, sloppy sounds of their deviance.

“That’s it, suck my cock like a good slut,” Ulfberth purred, giving Adrianne no choice but to acquiesce. Not that she wanted to do anything but. She could feel her own release build and rise within her, too, ferocious and unyielding, as Nazir pounded her mercilessly, giving her no quarter.  _ Please...yes...let me show the girl what a very, very naughty slut I can be... _

She tried to cry out, to beg around Ulfberth and motion that she could not hold off, but her orgasm overcame her, violent and intense. Shapes like white-hot forge iron burned in her mind as the sensations coursed through her body, making her shake and shudder and suckle on Ulfberth’s cock with a renewed yet gentler intensity. She moaned and gasped around the thick length, saliva coating it, feeling her husband’s hands caress her hair, her skin, every inch of her face and upper body. Nazir’s hands continued to grip at her hips and buttocks, his voice sounding very far away as he stroked in and out of her throbbing, dripping core. 

“Did the whore forget her cunt was for my pleasure, and not hers?” Nazir growled, his velvet-soft voice in direct contrast to the words he was saying. He loosened his grip on her behind as he pawed at the flesh, the gentleness of his touch making Adrianne far more nervous than any of his rough gropes had. Languidly, he ran his thumb across her arsehole, making her jolt with the unexpected sensation. 

“Of course, there are other holes I can use for my pleasure too, aren’t there?” Nazir’s low baritone dripped with honey and poison, making Adrianne’s skin crawl and stomach churn with agonising need as he continued circling.  _ Gods, having both men inside her would make her come undone repeatedly and overwhelmingly. And they would make her beg for every last, torturous second. _

Somewhere in the distance, a floorboard creaked loudly. Adrianne noticed the girl freeze on the mezzanine, caught in her tracks, face flushed and spectacularly guilt-ridden. She tried not to grin as Ulfberth locked eyes with the guilty Breton, his voice calling out into the homestead as he scrambled to investigate. 

Ulfberth returned moments later, eyebrow raised. “Bryn wasn’t joking - she’s more than capable.” Then, with a slight grin, “Pretty little thing, too. Should’ve seen her face when she saw I spotted her.” 

“No wonder,” a voice rang out from above as a figure stepped out from the shadows. “She was beginning to rather enjoy your show.”

“Probably would’ve continued to if you hadn’t intervened, Drevis,” Nazir said with a smirk. “Couldn’t you have waited until she was half naked and pleasuring herself before you made the floorboard squeak?”

Adrianne sat up, turning around. “No. We planned it this way for a reason, Nazir.”

Adrianne’s voice was stern and edged, their previous dynamic tossed aside for the moment. She studied Nazir’s face, seeing a wrinkle of annoyance form at being challenged, only to dissolve moments later and be replaced by warmth.

“You’re right, Adrianne. We want her to join, not be scared away. The rest can wait until she’s initiated.”

Adrianne softened, satisfied by Nazir’s response. “Good. Where were we?”

Nazir’s mouth curled into a sinister smile, making every inch of Adrianne shudder with desperate unease - the lamb to his ravenous wolf once more. Her cunt dripped and throbbed as he ran a calloused finger along her breast, gently caressing the goose-pimpled flesh before plucking her hardened nipple in between his fingers and pulling hard. She cried out, equal parts pleasured and anguished as he manipulated her flesh, harsh jolts of pain-pleasure coursing through her like molten quicksilver. 

“I believe we were discussing which of your holes we should use.” Nazir’s voice was gentle and soft, yet every word made Adrianne whimper. 

Drevis and Ulfberth had descended the stairs, and now surrounded the bed, studying Adrianne along with Nazir. The three men’s gazes pierced into her, making her feel utterly exposed. She watched as Nazir reached for a small glass bottle, pouring the contents onto his still-slickened cock and stroking it in, making it glisten and throb obscenely in the now dim firelight.

“You know what to say if you want to stop,” Nazir crooned in her ear, the low softness of his voice and hot breath against her skin feeling as if it would set her ablaze. Unable to speak, she simply whimpered and nodded, repeating them internally.  _ Ebony for stop; Iron for slow down. _

Hot, slippery fingers worked against and into Adrianne’s accepting arsehole as she moaned out, no longer trying to stop herself. She felt herself grip against Nazir’s digits as he pumped in and out of her, slowly at first, then with more conviction as he thoroughly readied her for what was to come.

“By Sithis, it really doesn’t matter which hole I use, does it?” Nazir teased, meeting Adrianne’s moans with harder thrusts and curves of his fingers. “The naughty slut’s going to come anyway.”

Ulfberth smiled down at Adrianne, clearly delighted with the turn of events. “Guess we’ll just have to give her a good seeing to back at the Sanctum then, eh?”

Nazir grinned back. “Exactly.”

Adrianne whined needily as Nazir removed his fingers, only to elicit a sharp gasp moments later as she felt the head of his cock press against her slick arsehole, the size and heat of it overwhelming. Greedily, she pushed against him, feeling her tight hole accept his thick member as it slid in with relative ease. 

“Gods, Sir, please,” Adrianne panted, ragged breaths punctuating each word. She didn’t know what she was begging for, what she was trying to say. Words evaded her. Thankfully, Nazir obliged, pushing further into her and giving her more of what she craved. A thick, muscular arm snaked round, gripping her shoulder and pulling her upwards, her back arching against the hardness and heat of his body. His other hand worked around her stomach and traced downwards, making its way to her aching, neglected cunt and circling her clit.

“That’s it, slut,” Nazir purred in Adrianne’s ear, kissing the length of her neck as his cock continued to slide in and out, following the steady rhythm of the circles he traced on her clit. “Chase your pleasure. We’ll deliver the pain later.”

Nazir was every bit as talented at delivering the former as he was the latter, and Adrianne shook and quivered as she came hard, her arsehole clenching with a vicelike grip around Nazir, the sensation overwhelming. Guttural moans forced their way out of her, her cunt convulsing around nothing as she rode the waves of pleasure. When she came to and opened her bleary eyes, she was met with the kind yet devious face of her husband smiling down at her, his blue eyes twinkling with desire.

“Room for one more, Warmaiden?”

Adrianne gasped as she felt the thickness of Ulfberth work its way into her still sensitive cunt, just this side of too much. She felt herself stretch to accept him, both men’s cocks filling her, overwhelming her with agonising pleasure. Nazir’s attentions on her clit continued as he set the pace, never letting up, never giving her a moment to recover from the myriad sensations she was receiving. Both men kissed along her neck, touching all the spots where her collar ought to be. Every touch set her skin ablaze, Adrianne feeling like she was on fire. Ulfberth pushed further in, his strong body pressing against her and holding her upright, giving her more yet never enough as she felt Nazir against the back of her. Hands grasped at her tender flesh as the sounds of their fucking mingled and rang in her ears like temple bells. Skin on skin on skin, velvet soft and heat incarnate, the scratch of beards and the scent of sweat, muscular arms gripping and hands circling and...and…

The noises Adrianne made were otherworldly as her orgasm overcame her, utterly grotesque in its unabashed fury, powerful and painful and beautiful. For a moment, she was sure she saw Aetherius. She clung to Ulfberth for mercy, tears of release rolling down her face as the all-consuming sensations resonated through her. She wasn’t sure if she wanted everything to stop, or keep going forever. She felt endless, weightless, bottomless.

Adrianne registered the pair slip out of her as they continued their caresses, gentler in intent now, their voices soothing and calm as they spoke kind, affirming words. She was still too far away to respond, but the intent was clear, and she smiled up at them.

“Still with us, Warmaiden?” Ulfberth’s eyes shone with pure adoration. “You did so well.”

Adrianne nodded, beaming up at Ulfberth - her husband, her Master, her everything - emotion overwhelming her, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She eventually found the strength to form words, her voice dreamy and thick. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweet girl. We all do.”

Adrianne felt Nazir kiss her shoulder gently, and Drevis stroke her calf, smiling as she nuzzled into their collective embrace. They really did all love each other; perhaps not quite in the same way as her and Ulfberth, but it was no less special, and certainly no less appreciated or treasured. 

“Want us to show you how much we love you?” This time, it was Ulfberth’s turn to take the reins. 

Adrianne’s skin burned anew as she heard the words. “Gods, please, Master.”

“That’s our girl,” Ulfberth said, the familiar darkness creeping back into his smile. “Kneel.”

Adrianne obeyed, blissful hums escaping her lips as the men surrounded her, looming over her as they stroked their cocks. She gazed up at them expectantly, her eyes meeting each of theirs in turn - Nazir’s deep dark brown ones, Drevis’ blood red ones, Ulfberth’s steely blue ones - watching how they sparkled and gleamed like enchanted gemstones, their own lust writ large as their moans escaped them, clipped and ragged and animalistic. Their cocks dripped with their desire, their precum smearing across their heads and dribbling on to the hard stone floor as they stroked. For a while, it was just a blur of flesh - brown, white, grey - as they pleasured themselves for her,  _ to _ her, growling and muttering in lust-soaked voices speaking words she only partly recognised. 

She couldn’t stop herself from letting her hands wander to her cunt, frantically playing with herself for both their pleasure and her own. The scent of sex encapsulated her, sweat and musk mingling and creating something truly intoxicating. She felt the heat rise, friction and passion working in tandem, her own body ablaze. As if heeding her call, she felt warmth wash over her body as her husband cried his release, his seed spurting over her breasts and stomach, dripping across her brown skin. She couldn’t stop her own from following, short and sudden, retrieving her fingers to have a taste of her and her Master’s secretions as she basked in the afterglow. Drevis’ own release followed, violent bursts of his cum drenching her neck and chest as he moaned out in stuttered Dunmeris, grasping to Ulfberth’s shoulder for balance as his orgasm consumed him. Nazir took a little longer, but his climax was no less intense, his warm, thick seed shooting out in strands that ran from Adrianne’s chin right down to her belly button.

Adrianne kneeled, surrounded by the panting mess of bodies, her own the messiest of all. She shook - with desire, with fulfillment, with love; and a slew of other emotions she knew not of. She didn’t care. She didn’t need to know them to know she wanted all of this.

Nazir fetched rags and a washbasin while Drevis drew a bath, Ulfberth remaining by her side as always. The men cleaned her off as best they could then helped her into the bath, laughing and joking with her as Ulfberth washed her hair. They all shared some rabbit stew, then Nazir and Drevis headed home - the former to Falkreath, the latter to Winterhold. 

That night, Adrianne nuzzled into Ulfberth as the pair curled into bed. Sighing, she wondered aloud, “Do you really think she’ll come back?”

Ulfberth’s chin nestled into her shoulder protectively as he held her in his arms. “If she’s anything like you, we won’t be able to keep her away.”


End file.
